


Banana Pancakes and Christmas Sweaters

by Thewonderfulthingaboutfish



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Basic fluff, Christmas Morning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewonderfulthingaboutfish/pseuds/Thewonderfulthingaboutfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Morning with ExR and crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Pancakes and Christmas Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> i know, this is about 2 1/2 months late. Still fluffy tho!

Enjolras and Grantaire woke softly. Enjolras just a few minutes before his husband did, and he spent the time just drinking in the peaceful look on Grantaire’s face. He always looked younger when he was asleep.

“Hey there, husband.” Grantaire said once he’d woken up.

“Good morning, husband.” Enjolras replied. Being married was a new thing, only since october and they still loved to remind each other of it.

They kissed sleepily for a few moments, then R broke away with a look in his eyes.  
“You know what day it is, Apollo?”

“uhhh… tuesday? And don’t call me that.”

“No, you numbnut, it’s Christmas! and thursday.”

“Oh. Oh! Right, christmas!” Enjolras realized.

“did you really forget? come on, we have to get up.”

“Do we haavee to? It’s cold out there.” He whined.

“yes, we do. We have to be at Marius and Cosette’s in…” R looked at the clock. “An hour. And I have to make breakfast. And shower. And find those stupid sweaters. And get the cats.” Grantaire replied.

“Pancakes?”

“Pancakes, with the Quebecois syrup and bananas.” He agreed.

“I suppose that’s a fair trade.”

The two climbed out of bed, grateful for the thick rug keeping the icy hardwood from their toes. still, the morning air was cold, and they got in the shower as quickly as possible. R put Enjolras’ hair in a sloppy braid, and they dressed, having found the “ugly christmas sweaters” that Jehan and Cosette had knitted for all of Les Amis a few years ago. Grantaire’s was light blue, with a blue, purple and pink snowflake on the front, and little rainbow snowflakes around the collar and cuffs, while Enjolras’ was green, with a black santa on the front, and “happy whatever you celebrate” on the back in white, and white collar and cuffs.

Enjolras put the coffee maker on, while R began to assemble the ingredients for pancakes, and his husband put together the cookie plate they’d baked for the night before. When the coffee was finished, he put a mug on the stove next to the pancake batter, and sat down with his own mug at the table, staring at his husband making pancakes in a bi pride christmas sweater and a santa hat he’d thrown on sometime in between the shower and the kitchen. There was no one he’d rather spend christmas morning with.

Grantaire walked over to the tiny table with banana pancakes and the syrup they’d won while on honeymoon in Montreal. A lifetime’s supply of syrup, who really needed that much? But it was good syrup, anyway.

“One traditional christmas breakfast for two, coming up.”

“You do realize that Cosette and Valjean will stuff us full to bursting, right? And that’s before the turkey.” Grantaire smiled.

“Yeah, but what’s christmas without banana pancakes?”

“You’re right. Where’d you get this recipe, anyway? I keep meaning to ask.” Enjolras dug into the pancakes.

“Umm...I think my aunt used to make them on summer vacation at her cabin, on the woodstove. She’s an awesome cook, taught me until i had the recipe engraved in my head..”

“This the same aunt who made the quilts?” A beautiful blue, green and silver quilt was topmost on their pile of blankets on the bed, and a blue and peach patchwork was draped over the back of the couch.

“Yup, aunt Tori is a woman of many talents. Now eat up, we need to be there in 20 minutes. You know Cosette will chew us out if we’re late.”

They finished their pancakes and coffees quickly, leaving the dishes in the dishwasher to be turned on later. R grabbed the two bags full of presents from the living room, and Enjolras hunted for the cats. Liberté came easily, but Beyoncé was sleeping in the furthermost corner underneath the christmas tree. He had to taunt her out with a bell from the tree. When he’d gotten the cats into the carriers, the two put on their boots and coats and went out. The cats protested at the cold, but they got put into the car immediately, with the presents between them.

It was a beautiful christmas morning, snow on the trees, houses, and a light dusting had fallen overnight, enough to make the dirty snow look fresh again, but not so much that it impaired driving. Grantaire leaned against his husband, slipping an arm around his waist.

“Merry Christmas, Enjolras.” He smiled up at him.

“Merry Christmas, R.” Enjolras leaned down to kiss him.  
The two spent a few moments just drinking in the winter scene, the fake candles in the neighbour’s window twinkling happily.

“Come on, we’ll be late, and I can hear the cats complaining.” Grantaire said, detaching himself from Enjolras’ and going around to the passenger side.  
Enjolras got in the car as well, and they drove off into the snow.

When they reached the Fauchlevant house, the only one big enough to hold all of Les Amis and their pets, the tree lights were shining through the bay window, and the Menorah and Mishumaa Saba candles were twinkling beside each other. Cosette saw them through the window, and ran to open the door.

“R! Enjolras! You’re here!” The sound of barking came from the massive living room behind her.

Grantaire put down the gift bags and held out his arms to her, laughing as she jumped into his arms, and he spun her around. “good to see you too, darling! Now lemme put you down before we upset the baby.”

“come in, come in, it’s freezing out here.” The little Korean woman said as she left R’s hug.

“Yes, it is, and the kittylings do not appreciate it. Hi, Cosette.” Enjolras said as he hurried inside to the welcoming warmth, dropping a kiss on her light blue hair as he passed.

“Hello, Enjolras! Merry Christmas!” Marius called out from the living room where he had his ass in the air, digging around under the massive tree.

“Happy Holidays, Marius! Who all is here?” Enjolras replied as he leant down to release the cats from their crates.

Marius pulled himself out from under the branches, and began to count heads. “Uh, Combeferre and Courfeyrac, Joly, Bousset and Musichetta, Eponine, Gavroche, and Jehan, we’re only waiting on Feuilly and Bahorel, now that you two are here.”

“Sorry, we had a bit of trouble with the cats.” The felines in question ran off into the house to curl up in front of the fire, only to find that the best spots were already claimed by Napoleon, Joly’s calico cat, and Halfeti, Jehan’s (ironically) white, one-eyed, massive boa.

Greetings rang out from around the room as the two entered, and Gavroche ran up to hug Enjolras’ legs, babbling about what santa had left in his stocking, and wasn’t his new necklace pretty?

“Hello, everybody! And yes, petit chiot, your necklace is gorgeous.” Enjolras smiled down at the little boy.

Valjean came out of the kitchen with two more bowls of tuna for the cats, and waved hello to the new arrivals, as his mouth was occupied by a strand of tinsel that had fallen down.

Enjolras squeezed himself into a space on the couch between Courf’s lab, Atlas, who laid her head on his lap, and C2 themselves, who were very fetching in matching dreidel and star of david sweaters, and Grantaire knelt beside the tree, adding their presents to the pile beneath the tree, and some presents went beneath the Menorah or beside the Mkeka mat.

“Hey! Feuilly and Bahorel are here!” Eponine pointed out the window, and Cosette ran to the door once again to welcome the two.

As she opened the door, two massive dogs almost bowled her over, Lucy, Bahorel’s newfie/german shepard mix, and keeping up with her on three legs, Paula, technically-Bahorel’s-but-really-more-Feuilly’s Greyhound.

“Sorry, sorry Cosette! they slipped their leashes. You alright?” Bahorel ran up to the door, giving the woman a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m fine, darling. I’m pregnant, not glass! Lovely to see you, Bahorel.”

“Good Morning, Cosette, sorry we’re late, opening took longer than I thought it would.” Feuilly entered the house beside Bahorel, carrying a stack of presents taller than his head. “And uh, we were out of bags. Oops.”  
Maneuvering the gifts around himself, he managed to kiss Cosette on both cheeks before the pile almost toppled and he had to rush into the living room to put them down.

"Pity that you should have to work on Christmas day. A shame, it is." Valjean commented.

"Well, it was only half an hour. It's the girls I feel really sorry for. An 8 hour floor shift on christmas? Curse corporate to be crazy enough to open today. The girls send their love, by the way, and thanks for the cookies."

"now now, it's Christmas! No cursing anyone today, even corporate bosses. And I'm glad they enjoyed them." Valjean replied, finally tacking up that tinsel.

 

Enjolras and Grantaire smiled around at their family as chatter filled the room. Everyone was here, now the celebrations could really begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Jehan's snake's name is ironic bc Halfeti is the name of a town in turkey where rare black roses are grown, it's also the name of the roses themselves. It just seemed like smth Jehan would name their pet. I don't like the idea of pets being left alone on xmas, so i made les mis bring them along. I know that Kwanzaa doesn't start until the 1st, but i thought they could celebrate a little early, like i know some people do with xmas. An pls tell me if i got anything else wrong with Kwanzaa or Hanukkah! I'll fix it immediately.


End file.
